Sleepover Scares!
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Crystal and some of the smashers are having a sleepover! With ghost stories, freaky games and scares galore, some smashers may just get scarred for life! With Bowser screaming like a little girl, Crystal forcing Kirby to sing and dance to California Girls and Sonic and Blazes unknown relationship, it will defiantly be a night to remember! Rated T for blood, gore and swears. Enjoy!
1. Pikachu: Red Rover

Sleepover Scares!

**I don't own SSB or its characters, however I do own Crystal. I also do not own the various Creepypastas that will be told in this story. Enjoy at your own risk~**

Story #1: Red Rover (Made by Flimsy-Cat on DeviantArt)

Midnight. It's a time to tell freaky and scary things, right? If you're in a sleepover, then would be the time to start the ghost stories. Some of them aren't very scary at all, made less scary for the faint of heart. However, there are certain stories that can give the bravest of people the chills. Not all of them are fakes though…

It was time for one of the best events at smash mansion; an annual sleepover! Master Hand had announced that it would be happening no matter what, and whoever wished to go could (He neglected to mention Crystal threatening him with her sword to make it happen). All the girl smashers were going, and Peach had used Peer Pressure on Blaze (Who had come to visit the guys) to make her come. Mario, Sonic, Link, Lucario and Pit were coming so they could make sure the girls didn't do anything crazy, and Kirby was coming just because. Crystal Alexandria Warpstar, a cute and random puffball who was made entirely from data, would be hosting it in the common hall. All the girls mostly just gossiped and had a pillow fight and all that stuff, while the guys mostly just sat around. Time past, and quickly the time became midnight. "Huh, midnight already!" exclaimed Crystal energetically. "So, shall we begin at this time of scares?" asked Crystal in an eerie tone. All the girls nodded with evil smiles on their faces. The guys were now very interested.

"Uh, girls? Time for what?" questioned Link, confused.

"Only one of the most traditional sleepover rituals in the existence of life itself…" said Crystal with a demonic look on her face. The boys leaned in, curious on what the ritual is. "…GHOST STORY TIME! You guys want to join us?" asked Crystal, regaining her happy face and beckoning to the guys to join them. All the boys fell down anime style and trudged up to join the circle. Kirby plopped himself between Crystal and Pikachu, Lucario sitting next to Pikachu and Zelda, Link sitting next to Zelda and Peach, Mario sitting in between Peach and Samus, Pit slouching by Samus and Blaze and finally Sonic sat next to Blaze and Crystal.

"So then, would you like to start us off Pika? You seem eager to share your tale." Said Crystal as she set up a computer with various images on it.

"Oh yes please! I did a whole lot of research and I'm ready with a good one!" said Pika, going to the computer as Crystal sat down again. She searched through a couple files until she found one labeled 'Pikachu Spark's Horror Story'. "Alright, before we start, as anyone here played the game 'Animal Crossing'? If you have, have you ever run into a guy named Resetti?" questioned Pika, she watched as everyone's hands fly up. "Good. He's kind of annoying, right? Every time you either reset or forgot to save, he makes this big deal about it and gives you a giant speech about not resetting is important. Well, I didn't believe him, like many of you have as well. Now, for the story. I call it…"

"_**RED ROVER.**_"

(NOTE: Story telling time! When someone's telling a story, their text will appear in italics. For example, since Pikachu's telling this one, her text will be italics, only stopping when she wants to show them a picture or if the characters reactions will be seen. The story will be from DA, so if you want to see the pictures or whatever, look up Red Rover on DA and you'll get the full version with pictures. Enjoy!)

"_Recent news of Animal Crossing 3DS was getting me pumped, so I had booted up my old AC for GameCube."_

"Yawn, this is boring so far! Get to a good part!" said Crystal. Everyone shushed her and beckoned for Pika to continue.

"_Uh, okay, ignoring but I'm just going to say what happened. The guy booted up his game so he could try out this glitch he had heard of, which was preformed by resetting in a different town. He resetted and then started his game again, only to be surprised by this:"_

Pika turned on the projector to show an image of the Animal Crossing girl with a Gyroid face. It had a caption below it that said: 'Did I wake up on the wrong side of the bed?' Crystal shifted uncomfortably at this, while the rest of them just shuddered.

"_Gyroids really are creepy aren't they? Anyways, the guy was horrified but still a little curious at the sight, for he hadn't done it since now and if he had done it in his childhood he would have most likely been scarred for life. He looked around the village, looking to see of any of the other villagers had been infected too. He went onto the train, half expecting Blanca to have a Gyroid face, but instead he stumbled upon none other than Rover. He basically said what he would normally say just until the end. He asked the character: '…Do you like playing games?' The guy did like playing games, so he said yes. Rover said this back to him: "I do too." And he said it with this weird smile or something."_

Crystal shuddered again, thinking she now got the name of the story.

"_The guy stood in town for about a second before he resetted the game once again. Once he got on the game again, he found a new profile labeled 'RR'. No matter how he tried, the guy couldn't select RR's profile, so he went back onto his."_

At this word, Pika put up another image. This one showed Iggy asking whether Harley (The guy) or RR was there. The caption was: 'Don't worry Iggy, I'm just as confused as you are.'

"…_The guy (Harley) no longer had a Gyroid face when inside the game. At that time, Resetti popped up from the ground and started his rant again. However, at the end of Resetti's lecture, he said something he wouldn't normally say. He sighed and said this: '…I tried warning you not to reset kid' and with those words, Resetti dug himself out of there. Once Resetti was gone, Harley noticed he had new mail… From none other than RR."_

Pika then showed an image of the letter, saying only the words 'hide and seek'. The caption read: 'And of course it has to be on Gyroid paper'. Crystal would have laughed at the caption if she wasn't so afraid. She grasped Kirby's hand, scared for Harley. Kirby didn't really notice, because he was just as scared as she was.

"_While he was on his mind, Harley decided to go look at RR's house. The door couldn't be opened and the Gyroid outside was spinning and functioning. Then the Gyroid said this to Harley:"_

Pika turned to an image with the Gyroid saying 'red rover, red rover, send Kiki right over.' Crystal tightened her grip on Kirby's hand as Pika continued.

"_Harley walked around town with an axe in his hand for protection, although it would probably do nothing. After walking around for a little while, he found Kiki standing behind a tree. She seemed to be hiding really; however no matter how much Harley tried, he couldn't make Kiki budge or speak. Eventually, Harley gave up and continued his patrol of the town. However, when he came to check on Kiki again, she was gone. Harley went to Kiki's home to see of she went there. Once he entered, he was treated to this:"_

Pika showed an image of a house with blood red walls and a single Gyroid sitting in the middle. Crystal locked her hand in a death grip with Kirby's.

"_Creepy, right? So anyway, Harley left the house to find he had more mail from RR, saying just one simple word: 'tag'. He went to check the Gyroid once again to be told to send Cashmere over. He found Cashmere eventually; however she kept running away from him. When he finally caught up and talked to her, she didn't respond. She was then seemingly frozen in place and couldn't be moved at all. Then Harley went to Cashmere's house to make sure everything was okay. He was then greeted to this:"_

Pika then showed an image that was nearly identical to the one before, however it had two Gyroids instead of one. Crystal was really scared now, almost as scared as Kirby.

"_Then he was asked to do different tasks for RR. The first was to play 'hit the door' with Bob. A third Gyroid was seen in his house. Then it was Huggy's turn as they played 'witch ain't out tonight'. Another Gyroid had been added in her house. Then he played 'ghost in the graveyard' with Rolf, another Gyroid was added in his house. Then, finally, it was Iggy's turn. Can you guess what they played? It was a game entitled 'bloody murder'. After completing the game, Harley found yet another Gyroid within his house. Harley was a little creeped out that a children's game had a game entitled such as 'Bloody Murder'. After a while, Harley realized that the Gyroids represented each of the vanished villagers, and that HE was the one who had picked them off. And now, there was only one target left."_

Crystal shrunk back behind Kirby. "W-w-who was it?" she asked nervously.

"_HIMSELF! He found yet another letter from RR. Yet this one was the most chilling of all."_

Pika put on yet another slide, the letter reading: 'Breathe while you still can, or are you already dead?' Almost everyone was hugging somebody in fear by now except for Crystal and Kirby.

"_Harley was shocked by the message, so he quickly went over to the Gyroid for another time. It was his turn now. He quickly returned to his house, which was now blank white with nothing else inside. Then, the thing he needed to do finally clicked in his mind. He got onto the train once again and spoke to Rover. Rover repeated what had started all this, and this time Harley responded with no. He didn't really do anything, but as soon as he got off he brought out his axe for protection. Nothing was to be found, so Harley finally, out of desperation, went up to the Gyroid once again. I bet you can guess what it said this time."_

Pika put on a picture of the Gyroid saying 'dead man hide and seek'. Crystal squeaked with fear and hid behind Kirby.

"_As soon as he finished talking with Gyroid, Harley spotted a villager come into the village. However, this villager was Rover, and he had an axe. Harley ran into the museum and quickly attempted to hide himself. This attempt failed, as Rover closed in on him. But, as a last minute resort, Harley lunged forward and hit the reset button, ending that horrible moment. When the game booted up again, the RR file was gone. Oh, how happy he was when he saw old Resetti lecture him about resetting again. About a couple days after the incident, Harley was shocked, for he was the only one who had encountered this strange phenomenon. Let this be a lesson for all of you. NEVER RESET YOUR GAME. And that's my story! What do you guys think?"_

Everyone sighed with relief. It was over. Pika bent forward to turn off the projector. "Just have to turn this off…" she said. Then, suddenly, a picture of Harley's character with a Gyroid face popped up on the screen, full size.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone, jumping into somebody's arms. Crystal looked and Kirby and her. They were hugging each other tightly in fear. They awkwardly let go of each other and stared at the floor. Sonic and Blaze hugged each other, not letting go.

"…Well, one story down…" said Crystal, looking at the terrified couples.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I had a performance. So, what I miss?" asked Jigglypuff, who had just walked in.

"….Good news Jiggly, you just missed a mega scare…Now, who'll tell us one next?" said Pika, finally turning off the projector.

**And end! Whew, R&R folks!**


	2. Fun and Games 1: Murderers

**It's time for a 'Fun and Games' chapter! Basically, everyone plays a game and the losers have to do something of the winner's choice. You know, maybe 'Torture Time' would be a better title… But anyways, this time it's the girls who are 'it', so it's their pick for a game! Enjoy~**

"I vote we play a game instead, to make sure we can't remember that moment of terror you guys had." said Jiggly smartly, hoping she wouldn't have to see any gruesome images right away. Everyone was still a little frightened by the little 'surprise' at the end of Pika's story, so a game sounded like a good idea to them.

"Yeah, let's play a game! Okay girls, we're murderers and the guys are victims! In case you guys haven't played Murderer before, here's how you play! The Murderers have to hunt down the victims until they get everyone. Once a victim is captured or hit by a trap or weapon of the Murderers, the Murderers get to pick a penalty for losing! Okay, we'll give you 10 seconds to find a hiding spot. Good luck! You'll need it…" said Crystal, keeping her happy tone the entire time. The guys, after hearing this, immediately dashed away as the girls began to count.

"Uh, where exactly are we hiding? I mean, the girls can get pretty scary sometimes…" asked Pit, desperately running to keep up with everyone.

"The guy's bathroom. Lock the door and they would NEVER come in there. It's the perfect hiding place!" said Link, almost tripping Mario. Thank God for his amazing jumping ability! The boys piled into the washroom JUST as the girls got to 3. Unfortunately, they locked it instead of letting poor Kirby (Who had just face planted on the door) inside with them.

"Guys? You left me out here. Unlock the door! Let me in!" said Kirby, knocking on the door. Then, Kirby heard something that would send chills down his spine for months.

"Ready or not, here we come! ~" called Crystal as the girls finished counting. Kirby's eyes widened.

"GUYS? THEY FINISHED COUNTING. LET ME IN! GUYS?!" Kirby called desperately into the boy's washroom, now banging on the door. Then, he heard the footsteps of the girls (aka, the Murderers) halt. Kirby sighed with relief, thinking he was safe. Unknowingly, he turned around.

His scream echoed through the mansion.

….

Meanwhile, inside the boy's bathroom, the guys were freaking out over the terrified scream of Kirby. They knew the girls were right outside. They knew Kirby had revealed their location. But they thought they were safe. Sonic was rocking back and forth in the corner, clearly afraid.

"Okay, so what's the plan? They can't get in, so their probably going to wait outside. We can't leave, so we're basically sitting ducks. Do we wait them out?" asked Pit, fluttering nervously in the air.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how much patience they have. What say you, Mario?" said Lucario calmly. Mario simply shrugged and pointed to a small camera just sitting in the opposite corner Sonic was in.

"Huh, why do you think a camera's in here?" asked Link, walking up to it and turning it on. He stared into the small, digital screen and pointed it around, making sure it worked. Sonic, exiting his short moment of insanity, went over to him and looked into the lens. Suddenly, Link watched as something popped onto the small screen that scared the crap out of him. A little Crystal. He dropped the camera in fright, all the other guys looking at him in confusion. Their moment of confusion was interrupted when they heard something that almost made them piss their pants.

"HEEEERRRREEE'SSSS CRRRRYYYSSSTAAALLLLL!" the guys immediately ran out of the washroom, splitting up as they did so. Exactly what the Murderers wanted…

….

LOCATIONS:

Mario- Ran into Gym. Currently standing in a corner. Is praying to Grambi that he won't be seen.

Link- Ran into Kitchen. Cowering in fear underneath a table.

Sonic- Rushed down the halls and ducked into a supply closet.

Lucario- Ran upstairs and is now on the roof.

Pit- Is on top floor, attempting to reach his room.

Kirby- ELIMINATED.

Murderers- All splitting up to counteract the victims.

….

Pit ran/flew across the corridors of Smash Mansion, trying desperately to get to his room before the Murderers caught up with him. He knew his plan of action: lock the door as soon as he entered the room, so nobody could get in. Pit managed to reach his room, hearing loud, heavy footsteps slowly approaching his location. He yanked open the door to his room, shoving himself inside, and shut it quickly. He locked it just as the footsteps arrived at his location. Pit sighed with relief and sat down on his bed, knowing he was safe.

The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was a loud explosion.

….

Mario sat in his corner, hearing small, dainty, polite footsteps approaching. He knew it since he entered the Gym.

The fact that he was ultimately screwed.

….

Link cowered under his small table, silently writing his will. He heard footsteps slowly entering the Kitchen, and then approaching the table he was under.

He quietly cried.

….

Lucario stood atop the Mansions roof, staring at the sky. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the others got caught, so all he had to do was play the waiting game. He lay down upon the cold, steel roofing of the beloved Smash Mansion and pondered upon certain matters as he watched the glimmering stars. When he had first heard about Pika and Jiggly's participation in the Brawl tournament, he had no idea who the two were. Then, from the connections of Red, Pika had invited him to enter the tournament. Many things had taken place during this tournament; from the revelation of Samus's gender after the Subspace incident to from the formation of various couples. Then, he felt another presence in the Mansion grounds below him. He got up, confused, and did a quick aura reading. He saw the auras of a Hylian and a Toon. Puzzled, he did not hear quiet footsteps approaching from behind…

….

Sonic, having recovered from his brief insane moment, struggled to keep his fear in check. They were right outside, just waiting to see if he was in there. Sonic had only one option at this point. Before the Murderer that had pursued him opened the door, he did so and did what he did best.

He ran.

….

All the victims had been captured (Or, 'Murdered'), so the Murderers brought them back into the Common Hall, where Crystal and Kirby were waiting.

"Okay, everyone's been captured! Now, for the results… Kirby was first captured by none other than me! Next, Pit was captured by Samus! Next up, Mario who was captured by Peach! Next, Lucario, who was captured by Pikachu AND Jigglypuff! Finally, the person captured second to last was…" said Crystal, stopping short before finishing.

**CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Next time, we'll see the punishments for the victims… My favorite part. *Insert evil laugh here* Also, there's a reference in there somewhere that some people may recognize… Point it out if you see it in your reviews! R. &. R!**


	3. Torture Time 1

**Now, for the final results and punishments… OH WAIT A MIN I FORGOT LINK'S RANKING I'M AN IDIOT HE CAME FOURTH OKAY OKAY ENJOY**

Chapter 3: Torture Time 1

"… Why do I feel like I waited various days before finally saying something? (*CRASH* GODDAMMIT CRYSTAL YA BROKE THE FOURTH WALL) Well, second place went to… Lucario! Which makes Sonic our first place leader!" said Crystal happily. Sonic smiled and was suddenly hugged by Blaze. Of course, behind them, the other guys were exchanging money on bets if they'll kiss or not. Unfortunately for Mario, Link, Pit and Lucario, they lost 150 bucks each against Kirby. (Kirby: They are never, ever, ever, getting to-gether!) "But we'll be starting the tortures with the winner! Too bad Sonic!" Sonic's smile immediately fell.

"Sorry Sonic." said Blaze as she walked up to Crystal in order to pick a torture for Sonic. Crystal brought a HUGE catalogue of possible tortures out of nowhere and showed Blaze the recommended tortures. Blaze immediately pointed to one she knew would be perfect. Then came Pika and Jiggly, followed by Peach, then Samus, afterwards it was Zelda, and finally Crystal herself. The girls herded the guys into their selected torture chambers and started the torture.

"Okay, now that we're done our job, KARAOKE TIME!" cheered Crystal happily as she started up a karaoke machine. All the girls cheered as Blaze got first pick, unknowing to the mysterious, tall figure watching them through the window…

TORTURE CHAMBER 1: SONIC'S POV

I went inside my torture chamber, thinking that whatever Blaze picked wouldn't be so bad. I looked down to find the only thing in there was a huge pool of water.

Filled with alligators. Great. Maybe Vector was down there?... Nope. And I HAVE to plunge into it in order to leave. Goodbye cruel world, it was nice knowing you.

TORTURE CHAMBER 2: LUCARIO'S POV

I walked inside my torture chamber, not really seeing anything. Just a widescreen TV and a stereo. So what, they're going to play music until I pass out? This will be simple-…

Oh my Arceus. GET ME OUT OF HERE AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

TORTURE CHAMBER 3: MARIO'S POV

I calmly went into my torture chamber, thinking, since it was PEACH we were talking about, it would be something like a bad haircut or whatever. All there was in there was a deluxe recliner and a widescreen TV. Well, Peach knows how to make a guy feel comfy, that's for sure. I sat down, grabbed the remote and turned on to whatever station it was on.

Grambi forbid I have to relive that experience again.

TORTURE CHAMBER 4: PIT'S POV

Okay… The only person in the room was Mario's brother. He was just staring at a wall, so I was KIND OF worried. Argh, what was his name… Oh yeah, Luigi. "Uh, Luigi? You ok?" I asked, walking towards him. He didn't turn around. "Luigi?" then, he turned around.

Son of a Medusa, that face will haunt me forever.

TORTURE CHAMBER 5: LINK'S POV

All that was in my room was a big pit. Literally, Zelly? (Oh hey that rhymed) Bottomless pit traps were so cliché. And she's obviously taking my whole 'Can't jump in the games' thing WAY to far… Huh? It isn't bottomless. And what's that noise? What the-Who just yelled 'RELEASE ARROWS' down there? Oh well, BONZAIIIII-OH NO WHY ZELLY WHYYYYYYYYY

TORTURE CHAMBER 6: KIRBY'S POV

There was nothing in my chamber. Literally, NOTHING. Did Crystal feel sorry for me or something? I DON'T GET IT

BACK WITH THE GIRLS:

Crystal was just finishing singing 'Disturbia' by Rihanna as a giant shriek was heard. "Who do you think that was? Anyways, let's reveal what we all picked for them. Blaze, you start." declared Crystal triumphantly.

"I made Sonic jump into a giant pool filled with alligators. Thankfully, Vector wasn't included." said Blaze, looking down while blushing. The girls had given her a standing ovation for her performance of 'Here's to Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne, and she was obviously embarrassed since they had made her sing 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson afterwards.

"Hm, not bad, not bad, what about you Samus?" said Crystal, starting up another song.

"Loss of extra life by Weegee. I wouldn't be surprised if that was him who screamed." said Samus, who had taken her helmet off in order to sing (And was thankfully unaware that two invisible beings were filling it with scalding hot water).

"Well, being kind and caring for Mario, I simply made him watch the Movie made for us." said Peach with a giggle.

"I made Link go into a pit filled with enraged Cuccos. I wouldn't be surprised if he was pecked to death by now and lost another of his lives." said Zelda, smiling as she watched screens of the many torture chambers Crystal had magically made.

"I'm not really sure what I made Lu do. All it said in her catalog was that it would be great and amazing." said Pika, humming along to the song Crystal had chosen.

"Hold on, I'm checking who made that giant shriek. My Rupees are on Link, his only fear is of Cuccos." said Zelda, tapping away at the computer. After clicking on the instant replay of the various rooms, Zelda remained silent for a while.

"Well? Who was it?" asked Samus, getting slightly impatient with Zelda.

"Oh my Goddesses, it was _Lucario_. What did you make him _do_ Pika?" said Zelda, looking at Pika in disbelief.

"I dunno! Ask Crystal!" claimed Pika, waving her paws in defense. For some strange reason, it now sounded like three people were singing instead of just Crystal, so the girls turned and looked at her. Surprisingly, there were two other Kirbys standing on each side of Crystal.

The first one obviously seemed to love the color red, since she was all red. She had red horns coming out from her head, red wings which fluttered on her back and she held a red pitchfork in her left hand. On the left side of her mouth a small fang could be seen, and she certainly looked demonic.

The second looked about the opposite from the first, as she was entirely white. A golden halo floated above her head. White, feathery wings flapped on her back and she held an ornate staff in her right hand. Unlike the first, no fang was visible and she certainly looked quite angelic.

Just then, as the girls were getting over their shock, the song finished and Crystal hugged the two Kirbys. "Angel! Devil! It's so nice to see you guys again!" cheered Crystal happily.

"Nice to see you too, Wind. You still got your sword?" questioned the demonic one, whose name was obviously Devil. She spoke in kind of a New Jerseyish accent, clear and loud.

"We have been guarding and doing our duty, as usual Crystal. Where is Faye?" asked the angelic one, whose name was obviously Angel. She spoke in a quiet, angelic voice, clearly not wanting much attention.

"Yeah, I've still got my Wind Sword. And Faye got a new legal guardian, so I haven't really seen her much." claimed Crystal, looking thoughtful.

"Who, Earth? She probably went on the run from that legal guardian by now, you know how she loves to travel." said Devil, looking smug.

"Oh wait, I haven't introduced you guys yet! Devil, Angel, these are my friends, Peach, Samus, Zelda, Blaze, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Guys, these are my travelling companions Devil and Angel! And Pika, you wanted to know what Lu's torture was? Well, firstly, I chose a group torture for Kirby, so his torture won't start until everyone is back here. And Lu… Well, he has to listen to Justin Bieber music on a stereo while watching Barney on a widescreen TV. Oh, and they're both on max volume." said Crystal, who seemed quite excited from her friends unexpected arrival.

"…Okay, that seems a little harsh. Let's go let them out now. Crystal, you get Kirby's torture ready." Said Samus, flipping her helmet over her head to put it back on. Then, to the delight of Devil and Angel, scalding water rained down upon Samus' head. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Devil and Angel rolled over in hysterics as the others went to fetch the boys. All except for Crystal, who pulled out a blue, short-haired wig and put a new game into the Wii…

A SHORT TIME LATER, AFTER COMFORTING AND INTRODUCING FOR THE GUYS…

"Okay, so, how were your tortures boys?" asked Crystal, smiling as she knew it wasn't over yet. And that Devil and Angel helped her prepare a little treat for her story. All the guys simply shivered and let out small squeaks as they remembered what went on in those rooms. But Kirby simply shrugged.

"Meh, wasn't too bad. Nothing very scary or challenging at all." said Kirby. All the guys stared at Kirby in shock.

"Ha ha, that's because it hasn't started yet silly!" laughed Crystal, grabbing Kirby and forcefully tugging him into the back room.

"…? NO. I AM _**NOT**_ WEARING THAT." shouted Kirby. It was then followed by muffled screams as Devil and Angel started the game. They browsed the selection screen until they found the song they wanted. Crystal then pushed Kirby onto the makeshift stage she and the other girls had made. Kirby was now wearing a super small dress that JUST fit him and wore a blue short haired wig.

"SING KATY, SING!" yelled Crystal, coming out from the back room and starting up the song on Just Dance 3. Everyone laughed as they heard and watched Kirby perform the humiliating task Crystal made him do.

Sing and dance to Katy Perry's California Girls.

A COUPLE MINUTES OF PURE PUFFBALL TORTURE LATER:

Kirby sat down on the stage, exhausted as he listened to the laughter die down. "Okay Crystal, I did your stupid torture, so now let's just go back to the stories, okay?" said Kirby, now noticing that Ganondorf, Bowser and Dedede had joined while he was singing.

"Okay, you kill joy. Everyone back in the circle. I'll tell mine next." Scoffed Crystal, as everyone entered the circle once more. But this time, with 6 new additions.

"Okay Crystal, let's hear your story." said Kirby, thankful that this entire thing was over.

"Hold on, I need to know something first." Crystal reached behind the stage and pulled out a baking sheet.

"_WHO WANTS __**CUPCAKES**__?"_

**END! I think some people (Like those who are obsessed with Creepypastas like me) may know the next story. Mostly of the huge hint at the end of this chapter. R&R!**


	4. Crystal: Slender Man & Cupcakes PART 1

**FINALLY I have some free time! Good thing I decided to get this chapter over with before I post another story! Anyways, Crystal better not freak out the Smashers TOO much or else there won't be anyone left for the remaining chapters! Anyways, let's start before I start ranting again! Oh, one more thing, Crystal (since she's the hostess of this entire thing and her first story is EXTREMELY gory) has to tell TWO stories. One of them is known throughout the world, and more and more evidence is popping up that seems to make it look like it isn't fiction after all… Also, it has a HUGE media work craze going on right now, with tons of online games, game parodies, a couple of books and E-Books, a certain Minecraft character that bares quite the resemblance to it, web blogs that are appearing every minute, photos and drawings that feature it, endless Let's Plays on YouTube (My favorites would have to be by PewDiePie and Smosh) AND a rumored movie being released this July, about 18 days from now on July 24. Hell, the guy even has a FaceBook account! My God that's a lot! Anyways, I'm ranting again so let's just start…**

Stories #2 & #3: Cupcakes & Slender Man

Most of the Smashers simply devoured their chocolate cupcakes from Crystal as soon as they got their hands on them (Yes, I'm looking at you Kirby) but some others just waited for her story to start. "Okay, I know this sounds weird, but before I start my story, could you all just cover your ears and face the wall?" asked Crystal. All the Smashers just shrugged and did as told. "Okay, great." Crystal turned the other way and faced a wall.

The Fourth Wall, to be exact.

"Hello readers and makers of ! Now, as some of you may have guessed, I am one of those rare characters that are Wall-Aware! This means I know all about the fact I'm a made up character and that I'm the subject to the evil being known as Light Speed508! Anyways, since Light is kind of lazy today, she wants me to tell all you readers that you guys will NOT be reading the story Cupcakes from on here! Yeah yeah I know, it sucks. But since Light could fire me out of a cannon and into a volcano for the heck of it, I have no choice but to listen to her. But, if you're still curious about what Cupcakes is actually about, then just look up Cupcakes on Creepypasta Wiki. But I have to warn you: It is EXTREMELY GORY and if you don't like that don't look it up. Light made that mistake when she was 10 and saw some DA stuff on it so she decided to look it up and ruined her childhood innocence. So I'm just going to skip all the Cupcakes stuff and proceed to my second story, who Light told a user who had never heard of Creepypastas was one of the most famous ones in the world. Maybe you've heard of him, maybe you haven't. I think it would be better if you didn't know about him, but as a fan song I made says: Beware the man, the _SLENDER MAN_." Crystal explained, afterwards gasping for breath. But right before she could tell the others she was ready, she saw someone in the window. The person looked to be very tall. The person didn't even make a movement when Crystal approached.

He/She/It just stood there.

Watching.

ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER:

The Smashers still faced the wall. They were simply waiting for Crystal's word that they could turn around.

26 MINUTES AFTER THAT:

The Smashers uncovered their ears but still faced the wall. Kirby just sat there, extremely bored.

41 MINUTES AFTER THAT:

The Smashers were getting kind of annoyed by now. So, to give Crystal a piece of their mind, they turned around.

She wasn't there.

"Okay Crystal, very funny. Come out now." Kirby said as he got up. No reply.

"H-hey, where are Devil and Angel?" stammered Bowser.

"I-I-I think they got up to go grab a snack or something. M-maybe they're still in the kitchen." replied Pika. Most of the Smashers got up and headed towards the kitchen, but Jiggly stayed behind in case they came back. Jiggly sat there for a few moments until she finally noticed that there was a file on Crystal's laptop. Curious, Jiggly tip-toed over to the laptop and opened the Word document. She read it with wide eyes.

_**THE STORY OF SLENDER MAN**_

_A history and ideal sleepover story of the man in the suit._

_Written and told by the lovely and idealistic Crystal Warpstar~_

_This story starts at the beginning. Or, at least what people thought was the beginning…_

_Slender Man was created in a contest launched on the__Something Awful__forums on June 8, 2006, with the goal of__editing photographs__to contain supernatural entities. On June 10, a forum poster with the user name "Victor Surge" contributed two__black and white__images of groups of children, to which he added a tall, thin spectral figure wearing a black suit.__Previous entries had consisted solely of photographs; however, Surge supplemented his submission with snatches of text, supposedly from witnesses, describing the abductions of the groups of children, and giving the character the name, "The Slender Man"._

_The Slender Man soon went__viral__, spawning numerous works of__fanart__,__cosplay__and online fiction known as "__Creepypasta__"; scary stories told in short snatches of easily copyable text that spread from site to site.__The first video series involving the Slender Man evolved from a post on the Something Awful thread by user "ce gars". It tells of a fictional__film school__friend named Alex Kralie, who had stumbled upon something troubling while shooting his first feature-length project,__Marble Hornets__. The video series, published in__found footage__style on__YouTube__, forms an__alternate reality game__describing the filmers' fictional experiences with the Slender Man. The ARG also incorporates a__Twitter__feed and an alternate YouTube channel created by a user named "Totheark".__Marble Hornets__is now one of the most popular Slender Man creations, with over 250,000 followers around the world, and 55 million views.__Other Slender Man-themed YouTube serials followed, including EverymanHYBRID and Tribe Twelve.__In 2011,__Markus "Notch" Persson__, creator of the sandbox indie game __Minecraft__, added a new hostile__mob__to the game, which he named the "Enderman" when multiple users on__Reddit__and__Google+__commented on the similarity to the Slender Man.__In 2012, the Slender Man was adapted into a video game titled__Slender: The Eight Pages__; as of August, 2012, the game has been downloaded over 2 million times.__Several popular variants of the game followed, including__Slenderman's Shadow__and__Slender Man__for__iOS__, which became the second most-popular app download.__The sequel to__Slender__,__Slender: The Arrival__, was released in 2013.__Several__independent films__about the Slender Man have been released or are in development, including__Entity__and__The Slender Man__, released free online after a $10,000__Kickstarter__campaign.__In 2013, it was announced that__Marble Hornets__would become a theatrical film._

_But who ever said that Slender Man was fiction? Day after day, more and more evidence cannot be ignored._

_For an example, from a journal of some sorts that was found, a passage that was translated said that the writers son had disappeared, and that he had mentioned a Tall Man watching him the night before. Sound familiar? Now, maybe some of you were thinking that maybe the kid just ran away after reading some Creepypasta online, but there's one problem with that. It was written before computers existed._

_Now for a new question:_

_Who is Slender Man exactly?_

_Nobody really knows for sure, but I can give you a general description of him._

_Slender Man actually goes by many names throughout the world. He can be called any of the following names: Slender Man, Him, The Operator, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, Bundle, The Tall Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Tree Man, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Mr. Slender or Black King. Slender Man has various descriptions from different people, but all of the descriptions all have very common traits. They all add up to a tall, skinny man wearing a business suit and has no face. Literally, where his head is supposed to be is completely white, no features at all. He is said to have long arms and tentacles, which he uses to… Well, do whatever he does to his victims. Absorb them, maybe._

_Alright, now that you have a mental image of him, let's talk Slender Proxys. Most of the time, if you get caught by Slender Man, he'll do whatever he does to his victims to you. But, on rare instances he'll spare your life. However, it comes with a terrible catch. You have to become what is commonly referred as a Slender Proxy. Slender Proxys are basically creatures that follow his command, kill people and sometimes do his work for him. Slender Proxys lose all memories and become a creature that will follow Slender Man's word until the end. If you're becoming a Slender Proxy, you'll most likely be showing some odd behavior before you lose all control over yourself. So… If anybody tells you that you're acting weird, you'll know what's happening._

_Now, Slender Man's abilities. As I said before, Slender Man is the sole person who can control his Proxys, but he has other abilities than this. He can teleport to anywhere he wants, making him able to easily jumpscare you. Also, he has the ability to extend his arms and tentacles in order to capture his target._

_That's about it for now, but maybe I should tell you all one last thing before I end my little tale._

_You know how I've told you all this stuff?_

_Well, people who know about Slender Man are more likely to become his victims. Sorry guys._

_This ends my tale. I hope you all found it enjoyable. Just watch out for any uninvited guests in the woods…_

Jiggly was shaking by the time she finished the story. Was Slender Man real? If he was, she was probably going to be next. By the time she had gone into fetal position, the other Smashers had ran inside the room again frantically.

"JIGGLY! We can't find Crystal, Devil OR Angel anywhere! Have you seen them pass by here-" Pika stopped when she noticed that Jiggly was in fetal position. Suddenly, Jiggly lashed out her hand/paw/thing and slammed the laptop shut.

"…" Jiggly didn't say a word. Her gaze shifted to the window that led outside the grounds. The figure from before when Crystal was last seen still stood there. Simply watching and nothing more. Jiggly screamed and backed into the corner once she saw the figure, the other Smashers looking at her as if she had gone insane. By the time they looked at the window, the figure had disappeared. Before they could check the sanity of Jiggly, a horrible scream was heard, Kirby recognizing it immediately from playing horror games with the owner.

"CRYSTAL!" Kirby shouted. Two more screams of pure terror were heard afterwards.

"That must have been Devil and Angel! We have to help them!" shouted Zelda, who had mostly been silent during this time.

"But what about poor Jiggly?" asked Peach.

"Pika and I will watch over her. I'm sure Pika doesn't want to leave her best friend behind and I'm willing to stay." volunteered Lu, sitting next to the pokémon. With one nod each, the remaining Smashers set off in the direction of the screams from within the Mansion. Pika held Lu and Jiggly's hands as she watched the others run off.

"… It was Him. He took them." murmured Jiggly, pointing to the laptop. Pika and Lu looked at her and opened the laptop, reading Crystals tale.

"So what you're saying is that this… Slender Man person got them?" asked Pika, finally finishing the story and turning to Jiggly. Jiggly slowly nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes. Maybe they became Proxys, but that's only if they were lucky. You two can go, try to warn them before they get there. I'll be fine. Go." spoke Jiggly in a calm tone of voice. Pika looked over to Lu, making sure he was okay with this. Lu nodded and got up, grabbing Pika's hand. Pika looked back at Jiggly, who simply sat there. After a brief hesitation, the two ran off to find the others before it was too late.

Jiggly kept sitting there. She looked at the window again. The figure was back, but this time… It looked like they had been attacked. Jiggly, confused and not completely certain this was the same figure, got up and opened the window. A girl stumbled into the room, Jiggly jumping back in surprise. It looked like this girl was only about 9 years old, not to mention she was a Toon. Jiggly watched as the girl fainted and fell to the floor, bleeding from a wound Jiggly only noticed then.

The girl was covered in slashes and stabs, not to mention burns and the arrow lodged in her shoulder. She had two sheaths on her back, but no blades within them. She had long red hair and the normal Toon cat eyes. On her head was a black skull and crossbones bandana, while she wore what looked like a red and white striped shirt and black stockings, but it was hard to tell with all of the blood stains. Jiggly jumped up and looked out the window again, but this time, she saw the figure clearly. A girl that looked a lot older than the Toon girl, with a bow in hand and a sword strapped to her back. Her boot was firmly placed on two scimitars, clearly belonging to the Toon. For a moment, the streetlight she was standing under illuminated her face, which had a sickening, evil grin. Then she took off, not bothering to pick up the scimitars. Jiggly wanted to go after her right away, but she turned back to the Toon. She needed attention, fast. Jiggly picked up the girl (Who was very light) and brought her to the items storage, where she frantically searched for as many Heart Containers she could find.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Ha ha, thought it was going to end there? Nope, you'll have to see what happened to Crystal, Devil and Angel next time! Not to mention who the two girls are! R&R! Until… Whenever!**


End file.
